The chemical and physical properties of ionic channels in myelinated nerve fiber membranes will be investigated by using the voltage clamp technique. Drugs and reactive chemicals will be placed inside and outside the axon to attempt to modify the operation of sodium and potassium channels. The results are interpreted in terms of the Hodgkin-Huxley theory modified to include specific chemical hypotheses.